Invader Zim: Hunted
by IrkenStormCloud
Summary: Invader Zim, planet Irk's most destructive soldier, is determined to conquer Earth. For years, he had gone unnoticed by most of Earth's population with the exception of Gaz and Dib Membrane. That all changes one day when he's discovered by two more people...who just so happen to be skilled monster hunters. And Zim fits the description of what they hunt. Some ZAGF/ZAGR included.


**As a disclaimer, I own nothing. I just write for fun sometimes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Case (of craziness).**

A young man with feathery long brown hair was sitting at a small table in a hotel room, sipping his coffee as he had just woken up for some breakfast. Another young man with short brown hair had strolled through the door, carrying some fast food and a local newspaper. The man with the long brown hair looked at him with much disappointment.

_"Really?"_ Sam Winchester said in a biting sarcastic tone as he frowned at his brother. He brushed his hand through his long hair out of frustration, and maybe habit as his older brother smirked at him.

_"What?" _Dean Winchester asked, placing the overly saturated bags of greasy fast food on the table in front of his younger sibling.

"All you brought was greasy bacon cheese burgers, when I _specifically_ asked for an egg sandwich and a salad." Sam complained, wanting his usual healthy alternative to a greasy cheeseburger.

Dean stared at the burgers and shrugged. "_Come on, Sammy._ Live a little. We go after things that try to kill us everyday, and you're worried about a little _cholesterol?" _Dean fired back with a smirk, adding to Sam's irritation further.

"That's _not_ the point, Dean. Just- never mind. I'll only eat it just this _once, _only because I'm too hungry to argue!" The younger brother responded in defeat as he grabbed a greasy burger and some fries, to Dean's amusement. He could already tell this was going to be a great start to his morning. His brother had a bad habit of eating some of the most unhealthy food in the world, and to top it all off, he usually got it from questionable fast food joints.

Dean rolled his hazel eyes, grabbing the newspaper he bought at the gas station and opening it, not wanting to keep seeing his brother's broody face over a couple of burgers. As he began to look at the newspaper, and the hunter nearly choked when his eyes met a certain article.

"Hey, this is weird." The elder brother announced with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked with some interest, raising a brow. _After all, what could possibly be considered weird to them?_

Dean took a deep breath before he started to read the headline aloud. "Local teen claims he was attacked by a vampire while trying to snap photos of it."

Sam looked up from his burger, shoving it to the side. _"What?"_ He inquired, now taking his brother a little more seriously at the mention of a vampire.

Dean shook his head as he continued to read the article aloud. "Local boy named Dib Membrane, who we _all_ know is a _crazed, paranormal_ fanatic with a large head, makes his claim that he was nearly attacked by a supposed vampire while trying to obtain photographic proof of it... Dib says he 'bravely fought it off, but the real threat we should be worried about is the green alien menace I go to school with named Zim!' We all know Dib is crazy, and this proves he is crazier than we even imagined. He faces a fine of $100 for trespassing on private property, as well as a $150 fine for false calls to the FBI." The elder brother concluded, still bothered by a rather unusual part of it... "What in the Hell"? Dean questioned his sanity as he silently reread the article.

"Possible case"? Sam inquired, somewhat stunned by the craziness his brother had just read to him.

"I don't know...vampires, high schooler with a large head...and _freakin' aliens?_ This whole thing screams our kind of crazy!" Dean responded, still perplexed and now intrigued by it.

"Yeah, it does. I mean, who knows if this is a hoax though. If it would have just been about a vampire sighting, okay. But apparently locals think this 'Dib Membrane' is crazy, and he claims his own classmate is an alien who he thinks is a threat...out of all the _years_ we hunted, all the _things_ we've hunted, when have we_ ever_ run into an alien?" Sam responded rhetorically.

"_Never_...But we've looked into a lot less" Dean answered, shrugging his shoulders and stuffing his face full of cheeseburger. "Besides, I've been looking for a case for weeks, and this could be ...something. Could actually be vampires, even if the kid is crazy." He said with his mouth full, still looking at a picture of a young man with black scythe like hair stuffed into a crazy bucket.

"Well, let's put on our suits and pretend to be FBI. We have an investigation to do". Sam chuckled, musing at all the possibilities this odd case could really bring forth.

"After I finish my burger". Dean replied, still stuffing his face with his favorite food.

A short time later, a black 1967 Chevy Impala rolled up to the FBI's base. Sam and Dean got out of the car, both wearing their suits, which was quite a change from flannel shirts, tee shirts and jeans they normally wore to go out on hunts. The brothers entered the building, where a man named Greg came out to greet them.

"Agents Page and Plant, FBI" Dean firmly stated as he and Sam held up their fake badges to the man.

"How can I help you guys"? Greg asked, only briefly glancing at the IDs.

The elder Winchester began to speak. "We need some information on a so called vampire attack-"

"Oh let me stop you right there" Greg interrupted in a quite amused tone, laughing at him. "It's a waste of time! No animal attack, no nothing! Just another lame Dib Membrane story! He always makes up elaborate stories about paranormal what-nots to get attention. Constantly prank calls us! Sorry you had to drive out of your way and waste your time, gents, but that kid is insane!" Greg explained, laughing it off.

"Wait, _insane?_ What _exactly_ does he call about?" Dean asked the grey haired man before him in a serious tone of voice.

Greg continued, still amused that the fellow FBI agents continued to humor the insane kid. " He calls himself a paranormal investigator, he rants and raves about ghosts, vampires, monsters, Bigfoot, but mostly_ aliens_. Here, I'll show you a video he sent us the other day of himself". Greg answered as he popped a disc into a player which displayed a rather panicked video of Dib. Both Sam and Dean watched in anticipation as the footage began to play before them.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP! Dib shouted anxiously. "He's almost finished with it! He'll destroy us all! Zim's -" The video got cut off as a laser nearly hit Dib, you could see two glowing red eyes in the shadows. The screen went black, and all you could hear the strange evil laughter of a villainous lunatic as it ended...it was creepy indeed, and it seemed all to real to the two hunter brothers, who exchanged a glance with each other. It was obviously not a hoax...

"He seemed pretty panicked." Dean firmly said to the man, and exchanging another concerned look with Sam.

However, Greg ignorantly rolled his eyes at this. "He keeps calling us about a 'green alien with red eyes named Zim' that wants to destroy the world or something" Greg said jokingly, laughing it off.

"I'm sorry, an alien"?! Dean exclaimed, somewhat surprised with the alien topic again.

"Nobody believes him, he's crazy"! Greg answered, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Do you have a file on Dib that we can take a look at"? Sam asked politely, hoping he would comply.

"_A file?!_ We have a_ whole broom closet_ we had to clear out just to put all the stuff he sends us, plus all our other files and records about him."

Both brothers thought Craig was exaggerating, but the man actually wasn't joking about that part. He walked with Sam and Dean down the hall to a small room. It was a literal walk-in broom closet filled with mostly a bunch of files and videos Dib had sent them for the past six years, plus records, pictures, and documents pertaining to the large headed boy.

"Mind if we take a look?" Dean reluctantly asked the man.

"If you're looking for a good laugh, go ahead". Greg ignorantly joked as he left the room.

Sam and Dean began to rifle through all the files Dib had sent...which took quite a bit of time...

"Son of a bitch...This kid has _actual_ photos of vamps, werewolves, demons, ghosts. What the hell did this kid get himself into?!" Dean said, then sighing in frustration. "And where's the stuff on that 'alien' he was blabbing about?"

"Over there." Sam answered as he pointed to a huge, ridiculously overstuffed filing cabinet that was accurately labeled 'stuff about Zim'.

"Talk about obsessed." Dean retorted as he was overwhelmed by all the stuff he had to read through, as Sam quickly skimmed through files on Dib Membrane.

"Well, this is what I found on Dib." Sam spoke up, interrupting the quiet. "He's 17 years old, lives with his father, Professor Membrane who is a famous scientist, who has his own TV show 'Probing the Membrane', he-"

"Wait, Probing the Membrane? Seriously? That show is is actually funny for a sciencey show. 'Super Toast'! That guy is too funny!" Dean responded, smirking about it.

Sam stared at him blankly. "Since when do you watch _anything_ remotely educational?" The younger brother asked.

"Since I was flipping through channels and heard 'Super Toast'!" Dean quickly replied with a smirk.

Sam gave him a puzzled look before continuing. "Well anyways, Dib has a younger sister, Gazlene Membrane, who's 16. They both go to a local high school...And he's had the _same exact_ teacher, Ms. Bitters, from elementary school, to middle school, and through high school." The younger brother pointed out.

_"Weird."_ Dean retorted.

"Here's a photo of her..." Sam said, passing a photo of the creepy, demented crone like teacher to his brother.

_"Ugh..._I think she's your type, Sammy...Huh? Huh?!" Dean crudely joked as he motioned to the mustached crone dressed in black, earning a grumpy look from Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the comment, and continue to explain his finds. "Apparently, students claim Dib is crazy, especially when it comes to Zim or anything alien related. Dib, however, claims his sister knows Zim's an alien as well, but says she 'Doesn't care if he would destroy Earth.' and 'He's so bad at it anyways."

_ "Well, isn't she a sweetheart"._ Dean said with biting sarcasm at the cynical girl's attitude.

"No, she has anger issues, and is prone to rage problems, and is considered by others to be 'scary'. However, she and Dib have good grades and are considered exceptionally smart with school work. Uh, classmates stated in this file that Dib was briefly sent to the 'Crazy House for Boys' when he was in elementary school. Dib himself claims to have 'saved the world from Zim on multiple occasions'. He goes on to say 'Zim has nearly destroyed the human race many times, but I was the only one there to stop him'. He says he made an attempt to reveal Zim for the alien scourge that he is by appearing on a paranormal show called 'Mysterious Mysteries' along with his sister, Zim, and Zim's '_robot'_ six years ago. Classmates just say Zim is 'weird' and has anger issues".

_"Robot?"_ Dean asked in disbelief, as Sam continued to explain more.

"Yes, robot. Okay, Dean here is the file the FBI has on Zim. Zim claims he is '17 human years old'. He attends Ms Bitters' class and has a 'rare skin condition', causing his skin to have a green hue, and lack of normal ears as a result. He insists he is a 'normal human'. According to neighbors, and classmates, he lives with and takes care of his crazy mom and dad, and-" Sam stopped himself in disbelief as he read the next part... _"green dog named Gir"._

"A green dog? WOW. Does he have a _'skin condition'_ too"? Dean retorted.

"I'm gonna see if I can pull up Zim's records on my laptop" Sam declared, typing in some commands. A few moments later left Sam baffled. "Uh, Dean... Zim has no birth certificate, no place or date of birth, no parents, no records of anything besides school, where is is also considered exceptionally smart, but prone to tantrums and fights, especially with Dib. There's no record of a house, doctor visits, or anything! It's like he just appeared out of thin air. Like he never even _existed_ prior to coming here."

"Maybe he's a shape shifter?" Dean pondered.

"That goes to school and does homework?" Sam questioned, shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah, and an alien would go to school _because?"_ Dean said sarcastically as he rifled through a folder full of pictures. He pulled one out.

"I'm not saying he's an alien, Dean." Sam said in defense.

"Well here's a picture of the weirdo." Dean said as he placed it on the table. A photo of a much taller 17 year old Zim, in his typical black wig and blue contact disguise, and wearing his usual Irken Invader military uniform, stood proudly. It caught them both off guard as they stared in disbelief. It was obvious...way too obvious...

"What in the _Hell_ am I looking at?" Dean asked, analyzing the photo of the disguised Irken.

"Okay, definitely haven't seen anybody that looks like _that._ Maybe he is an alien". Sam said to Dean, concern laced his voice now at an apparent threat.

Dean pulled out a disc labelled "NASA PLACE footage". He put the disc into the player. Surely enough, on the screen appeared a certain green skinned alien with red orb like eyes, green skin, and black antennae from about six years ago. Zim was laughing like a villainous lunatic and the background was destroyed and immersed in flames, lasers were shooting in every direction,it was a truly wicked sight to behold. "WITNESS THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR _PATHETIC_ PLANET, _DIB!_ THE IRKEN ARMADA WILL SOON ARRIVE TO SEE MY CONQUEST, AND THE HUMAN RACE WILL _KNEEL_ BEFORE ME! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" The alien screamed in a wicked tone of voice. "NOOOOOOOOO! You won't get away with this, Zim!" A determined Dib yelled back as he leaped into Tak's ship and made a heroic attempt to stop him. The video was then cut off. Both of the brothers looked in astonishment. They had seen it all: Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, shape shifters, and plenty of unexplained creatures (with the exception of Bigfoot), but never until this day had they seen an _alien_.

"How did we _not_ know about this sooner"? Sam inquired in confusion, and perhaps some unease.

"Says here that the FBI claims it was a hoax put on by Dib. It is actual NASA footage, so it's legit. Apparently, they covered it up." Dean responded, now willing to take this more seriously than before.

"Dean, this Zim kid or whatever the hell he's supposed to be, is a _serious_ threat. He apparently has countless high tech weapons and gadgets at his disposal, possibly even _AN ARMY_ to back him up. We don't know much about him. This could be the world's next Apocalypse and no one even realizes it." Sam stressed to his older brother, holding the photo of an alien soldier hidden amongst the human population.

"Damn. Friggin' aliens. Who would have thought?" Dean said as he is digging through another file, looking at more pictures. He began to chuckle at a few, to Sam's surprise.

_"What's so funny?" _The younger brother asked in a serious tone.

"Sam, look at these pictures!" He said in amusement as he held up various pictures of Gir... There is a photo of Gir mowing the lawn, another photo of Gir taking out the trash, one of Gir dancing with a bunch of hot girls at a night club, and one of the little green robot-dog buying Poop Cola with cash. "Okay, that's weird, even for us!" Sam exclaimed, inspecting the photos in utter disbelief.

"And who drinks soda called 'Poop'? That's just crazy!" Dean yelled in disbelief. "This whole case just _reeks_ of weirdness. What do ya say we pay this Dib kid a visit?"

Dean asked his younger brother, already sure of the answer.

"Vampires, monsters, aliens...this kid is in _way over his head. We need to check this out. _Sam replied with much determination.

And with that said, two of the most dangerous, skilled monster hunters on the planet were on their way to pay Dib Membrane a visit...

* * *

**Yes, this is a Supernatural and an Invader Zim crossover concept. Please keep an open mind. I wrote this fic awhile back, but I decided to revise it and fix any grammar mistakes. I might make some surprise changes to the plot and such, take it in a different direction. Thank you Celestial Darkness for helping me reformat this! You format your fics so nicely! Let me know if I improved!**


End file.
